Croisière dans une galaxie très très lointaine
by Andorinha
Summary: Quand deux univers lointains se rejoignent le temps d'un sauvetage. William et Julia pouvaient ils se douter qu'une simple croisière pouvait être aussi mouvementée?


William Murdoch et Julia Ogden profitaient tranquillement d'une croisière sur les lacs canadiens, le temps était plutôt clément et le soleil au beau fixe. Ils n'avaient pas eu de temps loin de leur emplois respectifs depuis leur lune de miel. Que le temps leur avaient semblé long ! Le mariage les rendaient heureux mais ils manquaient de temps à passer rien que tous les deux. Leur dernière expérience sur un navire c'était plutôt mal passé, un crime avait été commis à bord et le bateau avait été coulé. William lui même avait frôlé la mort. Mais cette mésaventure les avaient alors rapprochés . Pour l'instant rien ne présageait qu'un tel événement n'arrive. Les passagers semblaient plus que paisibles, profitant tout comme eux de la vue depuis le pont et des activités proposées tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Le couple se trouvait sur le pont supérieur quand un bruit sourd retenti. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et chutèrent quand ils se remirent debout, il ne reconnurent pas le navire. Il n'y avait plus de mer autour, l'endroit ressemblait plus à un hangar mais il n'y avait rien de semblable à des avions à l'intérieur. Rien d'ailleurs qu'il n'aient jamais vu par le passé ! Des engins volants, des êtres étranges et à vrai dire assez menaçant... Georges aurait sans doute été ravi de pouvoir prouver que les extraterrestre existaient ou du moins ces êtres y ressemblaient fortement.

Julia regardait William d'un air incrédule, elle avait toujours été plus ouverte d'esprit que lui mais de là à croire aux théories de Georges... Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une créatures ressemblant à une limace géante s'avança et leur parla dans un dialecte qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait.

-William, que vient il de nous dire ? Où sommes nous ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Julia mais je ne suis pas certain que ces personnes soient très amicales...

En effet leurs mains étaient posées sur des armes à feu ne ressemblant à aucune qu'ils avaient vu à Toronto. Fort heureusement, quelqu'un intervint et les tira d'affaire. Il semblait parler leur langue mais aussi celle de la créature.

-Et bien les petits gars on ne sait pas parler le Hutt ? Faut pas rester ici hein Chewie ?!

Le dénommé Chewie était une sorte de grand singe qui ne répondait que par des gémissements étranges. Cet univers était véritablement des plus étranges !

-Bougez vous, faut pas traîner ici si on veut sauver la princesse !

La princesse ? Quelle princesse ? L'individu s'écarta pour laisser avancer un homme âgé encapuchonné et un jeune homme de petite taille qui jusque là n'avait pas parlé. L'inconnu poussa le couple vers ce qui ressemblait à une machine volante mais qui n'inspirait pas confiance à notre détective.

-Vous souhaitez que nous venions avec vous ? Dans cette …. chose ? Non, non ,non nous n'irons nulle part avec vous !

-T'as pas trop le choix, après le grabuge qu'ils ont fait au bar, m'étonnerait pas que les clone trooper débarquent d'ici peu. Après si tu as envie d'aller moisir dans les prisons de l'Empire libre à toi, moi je pars !

Finir en prison dans une contrée qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ne paraissait guère engageant pour le jeune couple aussi suivirent ils malgré tout le grand singe et son acolyte. L'intérieur du vaisseau était assez austère, ils prirent place près des autres passagers et l'engin s'envola. Soudain ils entendirent un cri venant du cockpit.

-Préparez vous à entrer dans l'hyper-espace ! On y va Chewie !

Leurs corps parurent se détacher de leur siège tant la vitesse était rapide. Julia serrait fort la main de son époux. Jamais ils n'auraient du se laisser embarquer dans cette aventure, d'ailleurs comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

Aucun d'eux ne le savait vraiment mais cela ne semblait pas perturber les autochtones.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps mais l'arrivée fut quelque peu mouvementée. Ils furent pris, si William avait bien compris dans un rayon attracteur-idée brillante selon lui pour lutter contre les invasions aériennes- puis ils durent se cacher dans le sol de l'appareil afin d'échapper à ceux qui risquaient de les mettre en prison. N'était-ce pas ceux-là même qu'ils fuyaient à bord de ce vaisseau ? L'inconnu qui se prénommait Han Solo les invita à sortir du vaisseau en douce puis lui et le jeune homme, Luke, enfilèrent des tenus de clone troopers avant de disparaître. Le couple reçut l'ordre de rester avec les deux robots en arrière. Tout semblait si moderne ici, des câbles reliaient tout, les machines parlaient, pensaient par elles-même... Jamais William n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose soit possible ! C'était merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois.

Le petit groupe se sépara ensuite, le vieil homme partit seul, les robots restèrent dans la salle des commandes et le reste du groupe partit en quête de la princesse.

-William, tout cela m'a l'air bien dangereux, ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions leur fausser compagnie ?

-Nous ne savons rien de ce lieu je pense qu'il est préférable de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Ne t'en fais pas tant que nous sommes tous les deux tout ira bien...

Le petit groupe avança sans grands problèmes jusqu'aux cellules où les choses se compliquèrent puisqu'ils furent accueillis par des tirs. Rien de mieux pour être discret ! Luke partit ouvrir la cellule de la princesse tandis que Han tentait de retenir les gardes qui arrivaient. Il fallait faire vite s'ils ne voulaient pas tous finir raide mort ! La solution de leur fuite vint de la princesse elle-même et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un conduit, ou plutôt chutèrent à l'intérieur. La chute fut brève et le couple atterrit dans l'eau ou du moins un liquide mais plus aucuns bruits de tirs ne raisonnait. D'ailleurs lorsqu'ils émergèrent des flots, ils n'y avait plus traces de la princesse, de Luke ou de Han. Ils étaient tombés à l'eau près du bateau. Quelqu'un leur lança une bouée de sauvetage et on les hissa à bord. Le capitaine vint les voir dans leur cabine où on leur avait donné de quoi se réchauffer et une bonne tasse de thé chaud.

-Je m'excuse du désagrément, un des moteurs nous a fait défaut, le bateau s'est stoppé net et j'ignore comment vous êtes passés par dessus bord... Nous nous engageons en dédommagement à vous prolonger votre séjour à bord d'une journée.

William et Julia se regardèrent et d'une même voix répondirent au capitaine.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, c'est très aimable de votre part...

-Je crois que nous avons eu assez de croisière pour le moment...

Finalement cette idée n'avait pas été des plus brillante, l'eau n'était sans doute pas pour eux. Ils n'étaient en tout cas pas prêt de repartir en bateau ! Aucun d'eux ne parla au capitaine de ce qui s'était passé mais une fois seule ils ne purent résister.

-William, as-tu fais le même rêve que moi ? Je veux dire celui où nous sauvions une princesse avec d'étranges personnes...

-Que veux-tu dire, je n'ai rien rêvé du tout Julia. Es-tu sûre que ça va ?

Julia en resta quoi un instant puis William éclata de rire devant sa mine dubitative et douteuse.

-Bien entendu que j'ai rêvé de la même chose, d'ailleurs l'avons nous vraiment rêvé ? C'était si réel...Je ne m'explique toujours pas comment nous sommes arrivés là-bas.

-Je pense qu'il est mieux que nous gardions tout cela pour nous, pas même Georges ne doit savoir...

William n'écoutait déjà plus. Il repensait au rayon tracteur qui avait attiré le vaisseau, quelle invention fantastique ! Il devait essayer d'en faire un, il le fallait !

-William, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oh, oui pardon je réfléchissais... Personne n'en saura jamais rien c'est promis.

Et il pris son épouse dans ses bras.


End file.
